The present invention relates generally to water delivery systems, such as faucets, and more particularly to faucets and the operation of faucets including user inputs for faucets.
Faucets are generally controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a delivery spout, or dual-handles which utilize two individual valves to control the flow of hot and cold water. Typically, a user operates either the single handle or the two handles to regulate the flow of hot and cold water and hence both the flow rate and the temperature of the mixed water. Additionally, discrete systems are also known which provide instant hot and instant warm water. Further, the hands free activation of faucets is known.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for controlling the provision of water from a source of cold water and a source of hot water is provided. The apparatus comprising an elongated curved spout having a first fluid conduit in fluid communication with a spray outlet and a second fluid conduit in fluid communication with a stream outlet; a valve in fluid communication with the source of cold water and the source of hot water and in fluid communication with the first fluid conduit and the second fluid conduit of the spout; a controller operably coupled to the valve and configured to control an operation of the valve, the controller including a receiver; and a remote user interface including a transmitter and a plurality of user inputs, the remote user interface providing a wireless indication to the controller of a state of the plurality of user inputs. The valve being positioned in at least a first position wherein the valve prevents water from entering the first fluid conduit and the second fluid conduit of the spout and a second position wherein the valve permits water to enter at least one of the first fluid conduit and the second fluid conduit of the spout.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for controlling the provision of water from a source of cold water and a source of hot water above a sink deck is provided. The apparatus comprising a mixing valve in fluid communication with the source of cold water and the source of hot water, the mixing valve being located beneath the sink deck; a diverter valve located beneath the sink deck in fluid communication with an outlet of the mixing valve, the diverter valve having a first outlet and a second outlet; an electronic user interface located above the sink deck; a spout including a first fluid conduit in fluid communication with the first outlet of the diverter valve and with a spray outlet of the spout and a second fluid conduit in fluid communication with the second outlet of the diverter valve and with a stream outlet of the spout; and a controller operably coupled to the electronic user interface and to the mixing valve.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for controlling the provision of water from a source of cold water and a source of hot water is provided. The apparatus comprising a mixing valve in fluid communication with the source of cold water and the source of hot water; a spout in fluid communication with an outlet of the mixing valve; an electronic user interface including an electronic joystick moveable to define a selected temperature and a selected flow rate; and a controller operably coupled to the electronic user interface and to the mixing valve.
In still yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for controlling the provision of water from a source of cold water and a source of hot water above a sink deck is provided. The apparatus comprising a mixing valve in fluid communication with the source of cold water and the source of hot water, the mixing valve being located beneath the sink deck; an electronic user interface located above the sink deck; a spout in fluid communication with an outlet of the mixing valve; and a controller operably coupled to the electronic user interface and to the mixing valve. The electronic user interface including a first touch slider user input for setting water temperature and a second touch slider user input for setting flow rate and a plurality of preset tasks inputs.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve for connection to a source of hot water, to a source of cold water, and to a water delivery device is provided. The mixing valve comprising a body having a first inlet adapted to be coupled to the source of cold water, a second inlet adapted to be coupled to the source of hot water, an outlet adapted to be coupled to the water delivery device; and a moveable valve member having a fluid conduit. The moveable valve member being positionable in a first position wherein the first inlet and the second inlet are in fluid communication with the outlet in a low flow configuration, and in a second position wherein the first inlet and the second inlet are in fluid communication with the outlet in a high flow configuration. The temperature of water provided to the outlet being adjustable in both the low flow configuration and the high flow configuration by moving the moveable valve member.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve for connection to a source of hot water, to a source of cold water, and to a water delivery device is provided. The mixing valve comprising a valve body having a first opening in fluid communication with the source of hot water, a second opening in fluid communication with the source of cold water, and an outlet in fluid communication with the water delivery device; a first valve member having a first opening positionable in fluid communication with the first opening of the valve body and a second opening positionable in fluid communication with the second opening of the valve body, the first valve member being rotatable relative to the valve body; and a second valve member having a fluid conduit positionable in fluid communication with the first opening and the second opening of the first valve member, the second valve member being translatable relative to the first valve member. A rotation of the first valve member relative to the second valve member controlling a temperature of the water provided to the outlet and a translation of the second valve member relative to the first valve member controlling a flow rate of the water provided to the outlet.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve for connection to a source of hot water, to a source of cold water, and to a water delivery device is provided. The mixing valve comprising a valve body having a first opening in fluid communication with the source of hot water, a second opening in fluid communication with the source of cold water, and an outlet in fluid communication with the water delivery device; a first moveable valve member in fluid communication with the first opening, the second opening, and the outlet; a second moveable valve member in fluid communication with the first opening, the second opening, and the outlet through the first moveable valve member. The regulation of the temperature and flow rate of the water provided to the outlet being independently controlled by the movement of the first valve member and the second valve member, respectively.
In another still exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of configuring a valve coupled to a source of hot water, a source of cold water, and a water delivery device is provided. The valve having a moveable valve member having a first limit position and a second limit position. The valve also having an associated controller and temperature sensor positioned to measure the water provided by the valve. The method comprising the steps of through the controller moving the moveable valve member to the first limit position; measuring the temperature of the water being provided by the valve, a first measured temperature; through the controller moving the moveable valve member to the second limit position; measuring the temperature of the water being provided by the valve, a second measured temperature; and designating the limit position corresponding to the higher of the first measured temperature and the second measured as the hot input.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a water delivery system for connection to at least one water inlet and a first water outlet, the water delivery system comprising: a housing including a first connector having a first shape and a second connector having a second shape differing from the first shape; a valve positioned within the housing and in fluid communication with a first port of the first connector and a second port of the second connector; a first fluid conduit adapted to be coupled to the at least one water inlet and having a first end configured to be coupled to the first port of the first connector, the first end including a body portion having a third shape being configured to cooperate with the first shape of the first connector of the housing to permit the first fluid conduit to be coupled to the first port such that the first fluid conduit is in fluid communication with the valve, the third shape being configured to not cooperate with the second shape of the second connector of the housing such that the first fluid conduit is prevented from being coupled to the second connector; and a second fluid conduit adapted to be coupled to the at least one water outlet and having a first end configured to be coupled to the second port of the second connector, the first end including a body portion having a fourth shape being configured to cooperate with the second shape of the second port of the second connector to permit the second fluid conduit to be coupled to the second port such that the second fluid conduit is in fluid communication with the valve, the fourth shape being configured to not cooperate with the first shape of the first connector of the housing such that the second fluid conduit is prevented from being coupled to the first connector.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.